Eyecatchers
An eyecatcher is a scene or illustration used to begin and end a commercial break in a Japanese TV program, especially in anime and tokusatsu shows. In One Piece, there are two eyecatchers in every episode, and each one shows one of the Straw Hat Pirates accompanied by some short background music, different for each of them. The First Set Of Eyecatchers From episode 1 to episode 206 the eyecatchers showed an image of one of the Straw Hat Pirates, on a wanted poster. The wanted poster was seen flying in the wind and then it stopped, showing us the image on the wanted poster. The Straw Hat Pirates have a different tune that suits the specific person. The End Of The First Set Of Eyecatchers The Second Set Of Eyecatchers From episode 207 to current the eyecatchers have changed. They still show one of the Straw Hat Pirates in each one, and they still have the same tune for each of them, but the content is different. In each of them we see one of the Straw Hat Pirates through a scope doing something they usually does, and then some items that are unique to the specific Straw Hat Pirate through a telescope. The End Of The Second Set Of Eyecatchers Activity and special items in the second set of eyecatchers for each crewmember *Monkey D. Luffy: Gazing at the sky, then realizes he is being watched and approaches his left eye to the scope. The straw hat and his vest. *Roronoa Zoro: Yawing, then he realizes he is being watched and sees surprised the scope. His swords. *Nami: Catch a berry that was falling, then she realized she is being watched and sees the scope with an unfriendly look in her face. A map, a pinwheel and some tangerines. *Usopp: Zoom in of his right eye seen through his sniper googles, then a zoom out of him that finally takes their goggles off. His Sniper Goggles and a bullseye target with darts. *Sanji: A close-up of his right eyebrow, the he smiles at the scope and moves it with his left hand. A cooked meal. *Tony Tony Chopper: Observing the scope, suddenly realized he is being watched and quickly hides in his reverse cartoon peek. A sakura tree and a box of medicine. *Nico Robin: Being watched from the back, she turns and smiles at the scope. A history book with a shadow of her growing arms. *Franky: A close-up of the top of his hair, then he looks at the scope, smiles and jumps back to do his signature pose. Machines and cola. *Brook: A creepy close-up of his face, then the scope zoom-outs showing him running across water while holding his hat with his right hand. A violin with a fancy tea set. Trivia *In the first episode of the series, the two eyecatchers were Luffy's. However, the first eyecatcher had Zoro's background music, and not Luffy's. *Only Franky and Brook didn't appear in the first set of eyecatchers. *The characters of one piece will have an eyecatcher only after they join the Straw Hat Pirates. In the case of Brook, for example, despite fighting alongside the Straw Hats for the entirety of the Thriller Bark Arc, his eyecatcher appears only after his official recruitment by Luffy. *The images of the Straw Hats in the wanted posters from the first set of eyecatchers are different from the images on their actual wanted posters. *When Vivi was part of the Straw Hat crew, she had an eyecatcher of her own, which shows Vivi and Carue on a wanted poster. *In the beginning of Zoro's second eyecatcher, when his three swords were shown, his sword Yubashiri was one of them. Later on, when Yubashiri was destroyed and he got his next sword Shusui, the swords were changed in the eyecatcher to fit the story. Site Navigation de:Liste der Eyecatcher Category:Anime